A Newfound Lack of Hair
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: A short little Nick fic.


Top of Form

Title: A Newfound Lack of Hair

Author: ScullyAsTrinity

Category: Humor

Spoilers: Whenever George/Nick shaved his head... either way... he looks yummy. ;-)

Rating: PG-13...

Disclaimer: I can't be clever right now... my Red Sox are being slaughtered by the Evil Empire. Let's just say that I don't own them... yet:::evil laugh:

Notes: This is all FreyOfDavis's fault! She got this stuck in my head... DAMN IT!

---

"I cannot believe this!" Nick bellowed, moving out from under the desk. "This is..."

He backed out slowly. Sara, having been reminded of his presence on the crime scene when he yelled, moved over to where he was crouched. "Nick, you... ya got something on your head there." She pointed, wagging his finger at him.

"Thank you Sara, I canwho sticks gum under their office desk? Really!"

---

He walked into the break room of the lab and poured himself a large mug of coffee. His large body was flung into a chair, and he glared at the wall, bringing his hand up to touch the sticky substance still attached to his hair.

He scowled, and swore, just as Warrick walked into the room. He didn't notice at first, too preoccupied with getting himself a cup. "Hey man, how was the-uh... Nick-"

"I know. I know, I know, this has been the day from hell and it just keeps getting worse." He shook his head in anger and took a large sip of his coffee.

"Isn't there some old remedy for that? Like... peanut butter or something?" Warrick asked, taking a seat across the table from his friend. "Just smear it on and-"

"I'm not putting peanut butter on my head Warrick. Besides, I doubt we even have any here... I'd have to smear a Reese's cup on and hope for the best."

Warrick laughed and launched himself out of the chair. "I wish you the best of luck with that, I'm gonna see if my sample's back." He slapped his palm on the doorjamb and disappeared down the dark hall.

---

"Mayo." Catherine said, dashing into the break room, and flinging open the refrigerator door. She bent down and examined the contents that were within. She pulled out a bag.

"Who's is this?" She held it up for Nick to see.

"Think it's Greg's." He said distractedly, looking back down at the newspaper that was in front of him. "Wait, mayo?"

"Yeah, for your hair. Mayo gets gum out, or so I've been told. I've never been faced with that particular problem. And even if it doesn't work, it's great for split ends."

She took Greg's bag with her when she left the room.

---

"Where the hell is my-" Greg asked quixotically. He searched the refrigerator but to no avail. "Damn it." He said, slamming his palm on the door, causing it to rattle. He slammed the door shut and spun on his heel, making his way over to the coffee pot.

"So, Nick, what flavor is it?" He asked, a smirk inching onto his face.

"I'm technically you're superior you know." Nick replied, turning the page of the newspaper. "But... I think it's strawberry."

Greg moved towards Nick, bent down and sniffed his head. "Definitely Bubblicious strawberry. My girlfriend used to chew it. She-"

"This is the part where you leave Greggo."

The younger man grabbed his mug and made for the door.

"Ice and peanut butter man." Greg said and paused for the other man's reaction.

"Both? Together?"

"Yeah you like, freeze the peanut butter and then... wash it out? I don't know. I just know, ice and peanut butter." He tipped his mug off to Stokes and made his way back to the DNA lab.

---

"This sucks." Nick yelled to who he thought was only himself.

"What sucks?" Grissom asked, having snuck into the room to get himself a glass of water.

"Gum, in the hair." He pointed to the pink spot in the middle of his head, and sighed. "It's ridiculous. Some people have no consideration... what the hell am I talking about..." He sighed again and fit himself more heavily into the chair.

"Quite a predicament." Grissom deadpanned and tossed the plastic cup full of water, choosing to get himself a cup of tea instead.

"I have no idea how to get it out. Peanut butter, mayo, ice..."

"Happened to me before." Grissom said, pouring sugar into his cup. "Don't ask me how. But my mother had to get it out."

Nick sat up, startled that his supervisor was attempting to give him _hair _advice. "Really?" He inquired. "How'd she do that?"

"Scissors."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
